In Your World
by THGawsome
Summary: This is the story of a mermaid, Katniss, that longs to be among the humans. When something unexpected happens, she seeks the seawitch. But the seawitch doesn't grand wishes without a trade. Voiceless and with a pair of legs, Katniss must make the prince, Peeta, the man she saved from drowning, fall in love with her or she will lose him and herself forever. Inspired by Disney Movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Backkkkk!**

**So new story, same characters and a new world. Well, it still is Disney world. Hope you enjoy this story because I love The Little Mermaid and normally when you think about it, it's a story about Finnick and Annie. I like them but I wanted one with Katniss and Peeta :)**

**I don't own THG characters nor The Little Mermaid world. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Isn't that wonderful?" I say amazed.

The remainings of a ship that sank, shines with the few rays of lights that can trespass the sea surface. All that's left of this ship, contains so many beautiful stories and treasures. There are a lot of ships at the bottom of the ocean, trapped between rocks and sand, some even become part of a coral bursting with life and colours, but I have found a few and the ones I see leave me gasping. Humans can make amazing things.

You see, I'm a mermaid. And sometimes living in the sea gets dull - if I restrict myself inside my father's kingdom - so I explore the vaste sea. There so many things to uncover and see but my father has warned me countless times not to do this. He is very protective of me, since I'm the youngest and also because after our mother died, he is afraid one of us will get caught by the humans again. My sisters know these rules and follow them but I can't be seated all day inside the palace. I need to explore. Discover new things.

"Could you maybe slow down a minute?" Gale says breathless. "I'm don't swim that fast."

Gale is my best friend. I met him when I was younger. I found him hidding behind a rock. He was shaking so badly, it looked like he was going to pass out. He told me he was scared of the big fishes that eat little fishes like him. I just chuckled and told him not to worry, that I would protect him. Since then, he has lost his fright of big fishes and become more strong. I was twelve by that time and a few months before my mother had died. I was kind of attached to my mother. It hurted a lot when she was gone. I didn't want other merpeople to look at me with pity, so I hid my emotions and put on a mask. That way merpeople didn't know what I was feeling. Gale says that when we are exploring, I always have a smile on. It is the only time I let my guard down.

"Need to grow a few inches more." I joke with him.

"Just so you know, I am the tallest in my family." He says proudly. "Now could we get out of here? This has a bad feel to it."

"Don't be such a little fish." I continue swimming until I reach the ship.

"I'm not a little fish. I just feel something bad about this. Like _really_ bad." Gale makes up.

I shake my head.

"If you don't want to come in, you can stay here and keep a watch on big fishes." I suggest. "Like sharks."

"Well, now that you say it, I'll go with you." He says suddenly. He is trying to hide his fright of sharks.

I chuckle. "Ok."

I enter through one of the little round windows on the side of the ship. It's a bit dark but I can see some pieces of wood pointing in every direction.

"Katniss, help."

I turn and see Gale stuck in the little window.

"Oh Gale..." I laugh. I grab his fins and pull him inside.

I let go and start swimming through the ship. I enter an open passage that leads further inside it. The wood walls are already covered with algae and clams, giving it a cavern look. Several pieces of wood are pilled together or bend from the walls.

"Katniss, it's better if we turn around and leave." Gale says.

"Gale, we have made this far." I say. "I'm not leaving this ship without finding something."

I look up just in time to see some broken pieces of wood forming an entrance. I swim up and we stop inside a room with large windows, over looking the outside. Something catches my eye.

"Oh my god..." In the middle of the floor, there's a shining object. I swim to it and pick it up. "Isn't this amazing?" It's a stick with three little ones united together. It shines when it catches the rays of lights.

"Cool." Gale admires. "What is it?"

"I don't know but I betcha Beetee knows." I say.

I look around, trying to find more odd objects. I see another by the wall. I swim and grab it. This one looks different. It's propably made of other material and it has a hole in one its sides.

"Katniss."

"Gale, stop worrying." I put both objects inside my cotton bag.

I hear Gale breath and then a loud crash. I look up and see a shark.

"Katniss!"

Gale swims into me, knocking us both. The shark charges against us, opening his mouth and taking large bites. We dodge him and swim out of the room, taking the path we came in. We swim fast but the floor in front of us cracks and the shark appears, biting the wood. We turn around and swim in the other direction. I hear the shark getting fast on us, biting every possible piece of wood that exists. Up ahead I see the little windows.

"No way!" Gale gasps.

Gale gets stuck again in the little window. I push him hard and he goes out with a _pop!_. I get out and seconds later the shark bites the wall. Out in the open water, we swim between several high rocks, concealing us from the shark but he keeps chasing us. We swim up, trying to get to the surface but just then Gale knocks into a rock, passing out. I just drop my bag and swim fast, trying to catch him. I'm almost near the rocks on the sand when I catch him and see the shark coming at us. I back away quickly but I don't see the anchor in front of me. Neither does the shark and he gets his head stuck there. The shark shows us his clenched pointy teeth, growling in frustation. I look for my bag, which is lying down on a rocky base.

"You shouldn't mess with us." Gale threatens the shark. The shark just growls louder at him.

"Let's go."

We swim up until we reach the water surface. The sun is shining high in the sky and the water looks calm. We look around for Beetee's rock but don't see it. We swim for a bit until I hear someone talking. I look at my side and a few meters away from us is Beetee.

"Beetee!" I shout.

We swim to him and when we reach him, he is muttering with himself.

"Beetee." I call.

He turns around startled.

"Oh Katniss." He smiles. "How are you?"

"Great." I smile back. "We found amazing things."

I show him my bag. He grabs it and starts rummaging through it. He brings out the shining stick. His eyes fill with wonder.

"Where did you find this?" He asks.

"We were at this sunken ship with a weird feeling to it and found that." Gale tells.

"What is it, Beetee?" I ask.

"This is very special. Quite unusual." Beetee says. "This is a brushork."

"A what?" Gale asks dumbfound.

"Brushork." Beetee repeats. "Humans use this to style their hair. You pass it through your hair and voilá! A fantastic hairstyle." Beetee hands me the brushork. I stare amazed at it. Humans make such amazing things. I wish I could meet one.

Beetee rummages through the bag again and gets the object with the hole.

"Oh! I haven't seen one of this in years." He admires. "It's a blope. People, many years ago, sometimes got bored so they invented this to make wonderful and melodious music."

"Music?" I realise something. "Oh no!"

"What?" Beetee asks concerned.

"The concert. I need to go now." I grab the blope and brushork and put them inside my bag.

"It was today?!" Gale asks alarmed.

"Yes." I start swimming. "Thanks, Beetee."

We dive into the water and swim down, closer to the seafloor. Today was the concert where I would make my singing debut alongside my sisters. I was a bit against this because I only like to sing when I'm alone or to my father and sisters. I don't need other people listening to my voice but my father demanded that I singed. He says I have a very beautiful voice that can make everyone stop and just listen. Even the fishes go quiet. He clearly is exagerating. I just hope I get in time and don't need to get a lecture from him.

**Did you like the first chapter? Don't forget to tell me what you thought on the little box down below :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I hope everyone is enjoying this story. I would like to thank the people that have favourited and followed by far. This story is going to be in Katniss's POV but I hope to write one on Peeta's. Also I'm trying to decide how to do a twist to this story, like I did in my other ones. It is a bit difficult but I'll find something. If you have any ideas tell me :)**

**I don't own THG characters nor The Little Mermaid world. Enjoy!**

* * *

I have no such luck when I get to the palace.

Haymitch, my father's conselour, is already waiting for me at the palace's entrance. My father must have sent him to get me as soon as I arrived.

"Haymith, I-"

"I don't want to hear any excuses." He says. "Your father wants to see you."

He turns around, leaving me no choice but to follow him. I could easily disobey and turn around but Haymitch's words are as important as my father's. He has a very important place in the kingdom of Atlantis and he takes it very seriously. But not everyone is perfect and Haymitch is one of them. I have caught him drinking something from a large seashell and the effects aren't pretty. He only does this when my father doesn't need him. I don't know the story behind him but I do know that he and my father are old friends.

We get to the throne room. Haymitch tells Gale to stay in the hall while he leads me to my father. I keep my head down until we reach my father but when I have to look up, his face is showing all the disappointment he has for me. I sigh.

"What am I going to do with you, Katniss?" He asks.

"I just forgot that today was the concert, Dad." I say.

"Well because of your forgetfulness, the concert was-"

"Ruined. Destroyed." Haymitch snaps.

I huff and cross my arms.

"Did you even think of the consequences?" Haymitch asks.

"It is just a concert." I say exasperated.

"Well sweetheart, you made us, specially _me_, the laughing stock of the kingdom." He says angrily.

"It wasn't my fault." I defend.

"Don't make up excuses." Haymitch says.

Suddenly Gale appears in front of me. "She already told you it wasn't her fault." Gale says.

My father raises his eyebrow.

"We... we, uh, were swimming and then a shark appeared and started chasing us." Gale starts.

"Gale, stop." I whisper.

"So we escaped and were safe. And then the seagull came and blah blah..."

"What!" Dad shouts and gets up. "You went to the surface?"

Gale realises his mistake and swims backwards. I scowl at him.

"I have told you countless times not to go to the surface." He says.

"Nothing happened." I reassure him.

"What would I do if my youngest daughter was caught by humans?" He wonders worriedly.

"I'm not a child anymore. I'm sixteen." I snap.

"Katniss." Dad warns.

"You can't keep treating me like a kid." I say.

"You still live here and as long as you will, you will obey my rules." He orders.

"But-"

"This discution is over." He says.

I clench and unclench my hands. I huff and turn around quickly, swimming fast, away from the palace.

He doesn't understand anything. I'm no longer a child. I have my own freedom to do what I want. He can't keep me locked up in the palace, staring at the walls all day.

Why can't he see all the beauty that humans create? They aren't dangerous. If they were, why would they do those wonderful things? I wish I could show him the truth behind all those lies he believes.

"Katniss, wait!" Gale calls.

I'm still mad at him for telling what really happened. I just keep swimming.

"Look, Katniss I'm sorry." He apologises.

I sigh and stop. Gale knows I can't keep being mad at him for this long. He is my best friend.

"I forgive you." I give him a small smile. "But you shouldn't have told them."

"I just got excited." He says.

I shake my head and chuckle. "Ok, let's go."

We swim across the sea, through various corals until we reach my cavern. I push the rock that blocks it's entrance, looking around to see if anyone followed us. Gale enters and I next, letting the rock slide and close the entrance. I grab my bag, that I left on the cavern's sandy ground and remove the brushork and blope. I swim to the higher shelfs and put the blope there. I swim down and sit on the rock, looking at the brushork. Everytime I turn it, it catches the rays of light that come through the hole on the ceiling of my cavern.

It shines so brightly. I don't understand how my dad can think something like this was made by a monster. I sigh tiredly.

"Are you ok, Katniss?" Gale asks.

"Look at this." I say. "How can this be bad?"

He frowns at me.

"I wish I could see more of these wonders." I confess. "I wish I was one of them."

"What?" Gale asks curiosly.

"If things like these fall into the sea, imagine what they have there. Becoming one of them would be a dream come true. Discovering new stuff. Their meanings." I say dreamily.

Gale looks at me with empathy.

"And not just this, but also do what they do, like dancing. The freedom they have when they walk on those..." I don't remember the word.

"Feet?" Gale wonders.

"Yes." I smile.

I look up and gaze at the rays of sun streaming through the hole on the ceiling.

There's a loud crash and some objects start falling off the shelves. I gasp when I look to my side.

"Haymitch."

He tries to get the objects off of him.

"I can't believe it... This is... Ugh..." He says frustated. "What is all this, Katniss?" He demands.

"It's... my collection." I fiddle with my hands.

"Your collection? That's wonderful... If your father knew about this-" He starts shouting.

"You won't tell him right?" Gale asks concerned.

"Haymitch, you can't." I plead. "He doesn't understand."

"I don't and he will never understand." He snaps.

Suddenly the cavern starts getting darker and when I look up, I see a something gigantic passing in the water surface.

**Don't forget to leave lovely reviews that fill my heart with joy :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now in this chapter, Katniss meets Peeta for the first time and something happens between them. Aww le amour...**

**I don't own THG characters nor The Little Mermaid world. Enjoy!**

* * *

I continue staring at the big black spot above me. _What is that?_

I need to see it with my own eyes so I swim fast, getting out of the cavern and not minding Haymitch calls. I swim to the surface and emerge slowly. The sky is already dark-blue with the moon big in the night sky and a few clouds, covering the stars, but what calls my attention is the magnificent ship that is bursting with colours from everywhere. I push some of the wet strands of hair off my face to get a better look. I have never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life.

"Katniss, what do you think..." Haymitch trails off and stares at the ship dumbfounded.

"It is so beautiful." I say.

I have to get closer to the ship. I have to understand why are they launching millions of colours into the sky.

I dive underwater again and swim until I'm getting closer to the moving ship. From underwater, it feels like the colours are on top of the surface, getting stains of oranges, reds and yellows on the water. I emerge again and now I'm standing by the ship. I can hear various loud voices coming from the ship and also music. I look to my side and see Haymitch and Gale far away from me, just watching what I'm doing. I turn around and hold onto a clapboard of the ship, trying to climb higher. I look up and see an opening on the ship's wall. I climb in that direction and, very slowly and cautiously, grab onto the floor's wood board and take a peek. I gasp at the sight.

_So many humans._

Mostly, they are all males. They are all dancing to the sound of the music but I can't discover the origin of it. They all have the same clothes. I think they are sailors.

I just keep admiring them. The way they move. The big smiles on their faces. I have never wished something so badly as to be one of them.

Suddenly I see movement coming towards me, so I let go of the board and hide against the ship's wall quickly. I stay like that, hoping that no one saw me but when I take a peek from the side, I'm faced with an weird animal. He gives me a huge lick on my cheek, getting my right side full of dribble.

"Here, Al!"

The weird animal turns to the sound of the voice and runs away from me. I sigh. I follow the weird animal, looking for the voice and see him stop in front of one of the male humans. He starts jumping up and down and when I look at the male's face, I could swear I felt my heart and breathing stop. I grab the board tightly.

He is the most handsome male human I have ever seen.

"Al, come on! Stop!" The male says.

I have never felt something like this. My heart is beating fast and I have a weird sensation on my stomach. _What's happening to me?_

The male has such blue eyes, they shine under the moon light, and he has wavy blonde hair. I have this huge urge to run my hands over it. I shake my head. His face holds a strong jaw and a sweet smile on his lips. I smile. He is the only one dressed in different clothes. So he isn't a sailor.

"Well, lets turn down the music." I hear another male say. This one is also very handsome. He also has wavy hair but its colour is copper and he looks very muscled beneath the waist coat and white shirt. His eyes are a soft green and he has a smirk on his lips.

"As you know," He starts. "I have a very special gift to give to this wonderful man, here beside me." He slings his arm around the blue eyed male's shoulder.

"You know, Finnick, you shouldn't have." The blue eyed male says.

"Man, you are my best friend and also as your conselour, I had to." Finnick slaps the blue eyed male's shoulder. "Happy birthday, Peeta."

One of the sailors grabs the blanket covering the big gift and removes it. Underneath it, there's a big statue of Peeta dressed in some kind of royal clothes, I think, in a powerul pose holding an object I don't recognize. He looks so different with those clothes. He doesn't look like himself.

"Well..." I see Peeta leave Finnick's side and walk closer to the statue. "It's... It's something."

"I was hoping you would use this as a way to find a girl." Finnick states.

Peeta chuckles. "You're still sad because I haven't found one?"

"Peeta, as your conselour, my main concern now is to help you find a girl for you to marry." Peeta shakes his head. "You are going to become king of this kingdom and you need to find a girl to marry. No one wants a single king."

"Finn, you worry too much." Peeta starts walking in my direction. I take an in-take of breath. I quickly hide again, trying to blend in with the shadows. I look up and see Peeta gazing into the ocean. I keep staring at him.

"I still have a few years to find the one. I know she is out there... somewhere..." Peeta smiles. "And when I find her, it will be like... BANG! Right through the heart."

There's a loud rumbling. I look in front of me and see black clouds coming towards the ship, bringing with them lightning and strong wind. Suddenly the ship starts shaking strongly and I have to hold tighly at some ropes near me. I feel the strong wind hitting me on my face, almost making it impossible to open my eyes.

The waves are getting bigger by the minute and the ship is navigating them with difficulty. I just hope they get safe to land.

"Katniss!"

I try to see who said my name but the wind and gigantic waves block my sight of anything but the ship. I feel my hands getting wet and slippery and then I let go of the rope. I'm thrown back and fall into the ocean. It is more calm here but I need to see if Peeta is alright. I have to help him get to land. I reemerge and see the ship getting hit by a strong lighting. Suddenly there's a fire starting at one of the ship's sails. _No..._

I swim against the waves, trying to get closer to the ship but it is heading to some sharp rocks. It happens so sudden when the ship hits the rocks and the male humans fall out of the ship and into the ocean. All I can think about is dive in and search for Peeta.

"Katniss!" I turn around and see Haymitch and Gale heading my way.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Haymitch shouts above the wind and waves' crashing against each other.

"I-"

Something explodes behind me. I turn around quickly and gasp. The ship is on fire and is already starting to sink. Large pieces of wood and other boxes are floating around the sinking ship. I look around, trying to see if Peeta made safely onto the life boat but they are already sailing away. _No... You can't leave him_.

I swim closer to the destruction, ignoring Haymitch's angry calls, and look for Peeta.

Suddenly I hear a harsh breathing behind me and when I turn, Peeta is passed out, holding a small piece of wood. I swim to him but a strong wave comes and makes him lose balance. He falls into the water, so I dive in fast and reach for him. He is kind of heavy but I pull him up quickly. We emerge and I hold him closely to me, not letting go while I'm swimming towards land and away from the sunken ship.

**I know this story only has three chapters so far but I only got two reviews for the first. I'm sad :( So be kind and tell me your opinion. You don't have to write an elaborated review. "It was good :)" it's enough.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The awaited moment has arrived! They finally meet here but Peeta is a little passed out so they don't meet that officially XD So I had an idea in mind. I want to do a change or twist like I did in my other stories so I'm going to mix the real story from Hans Christian Andersen and the Disney version but mostly it will be the Disney's. Here is where it starts. And I hope Katniss doesn't look too OOC because she is already falling in love with Peeta, something that in the books doesn't happen that fast but you know, there isn't any supreme court danger here ;)**

**I don't own THG characters nor The Little Mermaid world. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Please, don't be dead." I plead him.

After I dragged Peeta onto the wet sand, with some difficulty, he was still passed out.

I lie beside him, trailing my fingertips across his face, seeing if he stirs and opens his eyes. I have never been this close to a human, much less a male.

"Katniss!" I turn my head quickly to the sea and see Haymitch and Gale looking at me in shock.

I hear a cough beside me and look quickly at Peeta. He is coughing water, his whole body shaking, but his eyes are still closed. I rest my hand on his left cheek and turn his head slowly, so he is looking directly at me. His skin is smooth, even with the little stubble covering his cheek. He stops coughing and starts breathing normally. He has such a handsome face. I let my eyes roam his face when I get that feeling in my stomach again. I always hide my feelings and don't let other merpeople see them but this mere human makes me feel so many emotions at once.

"What have you done to me?" I say aloud.

I move closer and rest my forehead against his. I feel warmth coming from his wet skin.

_What would I give to live where you are?_

_What would I pay to stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you smiling at me?_

_Where would we walk,_

_Where would we run,_

_If we could stay all day in the sun?_

_Just you and me and I could be_

_Part of your world..._

He starts stirring just when I hear loud voices calling his name. I give him one last look and crawl to the water, diving into it and swimming to a rock, where I hide. A girl with blonde hair suddenly appears and kneels beside him.

"Prince Peeta?" She asks worriedly.

I see him trying to get up but he falls back down again and puts his hand to his forehead. The girl touches his face sweetly and I feel frustation rising in me. I just want to go there and attack her for touching him. _Something is really wrong with me_. Three more people arrive, one of them being the other man that was on the ship too. I think his name was Finnick.

"Mr. Odair! Thank God you've arrived." The girl says. "We need to get the Prince to the palace quickly!"

"Katniss." I hear Haymitch hisse behind me.

"Shh." I wave my hand at him.

I focus again on Peeta again. The other two men help him get up and carry him by his shoulders. Finnick is speaking with the blonde girl and I see her smiling. I wish I was the one there instead of her. He gives her a little pat on the shoulder and they walk away. I sigh tiredly.

"Katniss, can you tell me what the _hell_ just happened?!" Haymitch shouts angrily.

"Not now." I swim away from the rock.

"Yes now! You understand you just broke like a million rules?!" He continues shouting.

"I had to save him or he would die." I snap.

"Even better. One less human to attack us." He says.

"You don't know him!" I defend.

"Why this sudden interest in humans?" Haymitch asks suspicious.

My eyes widen. "I..."

"You know what? Forget it _and_ forget this whole thing." He advises.

"I can't and I won't." I say and dive into the water.

I swim back to the palace. I thought Haymitch understood me but now I know he is like my father. And Gale didn't even utter a word in my defense. How can Haymitch ask me to forget when all I want to do is remember the way Peeta's face felt under my hands. His blonde hair shining under the sun light. Him breathing through those lips. I just wanted to kiss those lips so much. _And_ I sang him a song. Something is really wrong with me because I never felt so strongly about someone. I feel the mask from all these years starting to crumble.

I reach the palace and go to my room. Well, I share my room with my sisters so I don't have much privacy.

"Katniss, are you alright?" Annie asks as soon as I enter the room. "You didn't show up last night."

"Just fine." I lie. I know if I tell them the truth they won't stop teasing me about it.

"Really? I was getting worried." Annie says. "You never do something like this."

"I'm alright, Annie. Don't need to worry anymore." I reassure her. She smiles at me.

I sit on my bed and undo my braid.

"Seriously, brainless?" Johanna says. "With that stupid grin on your face, you can fool anyone."

"What grin?" I discretly touch my lips and feel them stretched. I blush.

Johanna laughs and swims away.

I continue undoing my braid until it's loose. Delly and Madge sit on each side of my bed in front of me.

"Johanna is right, Katniss." Madge smiles. "You seem more happy than usual."

"Come on! Tell us what is it." Delly pleads sweetly.

I huff. "It's... Ugh, I just can't tell you right now."

"Why?" Madge asks worried.

"It's difficult to explain." I say.

"Please, Katniss." Delly begs.

"Delly, we have to respect Katniss's privacy." Madge scolds her.

"Alright but then I want to know everything." Delly smiles and gets up, swimming to her bed.

"When you're ready." Madge pats my tail and swims away.

I sigh. It really is hard to explain. I just can't tell them I'm starting to have feelings for a male human. That would brighten their spirits. I quickly re-braid my hair, get up and swim out of the room. I need to think of something so I can see Peeta again. Just thinking of him, makes me want to start singing to the whole sea the truth.

I swim slowly through the palace, enjoying this happy moment. I have rare happy moments. There aren't many things that make me happy here in the sea.

"Katniss." I look and see my father in front of me with a pair of giggling girls.

"Hi, dad." I smile.

"You look different." He questions. "Is there something going on?"

"No." I lie.

Prim and Rue continue giggling beside Father. I'm getting kind of annoyed.

"Girls, why are you giggling?" Father asks.

"Dad, isn't it obvious?" Prim smiles knowingly. Father raises an eyebrow at her.

"She is-" I quickly cover her mouth with my hand, stopping her words.

"It's nothing. Really, Dad." I say. "I'm just happy. You are always saying I should smile more."

He continues cocking his eyebrow but then drops it. "Ok." He smiles and swims away.

I drop my hand from Prim's mouth and scowl at her.

"I'm sorry but sometimes you are very obvious." She says.

"Katniss, don't be mad at Prim." Rue interjects.

"I'm not mad but you shouldn't go tell other people's secrets." I scold them.

"What secret?" They smile teasingly.

"You two are so snicky." I huff but can't help to smile.

They swim away, still giggling, leaving me alone in the hallway of the palace.

I need to find Gale because I already have a plan in mind on how to approach Peeta.

**Oh and also I would like to thank for the amazing reviews that you guys wrote :D You are so awsome! I wish I could give everyone a gift for their reviews :) And don't forget to review this one too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is just a small... well _tiny _peek into Peeta after Katniss rescued him.**

**I don't own THG characters nor The Little Mermaid world. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Her voice._

I can't stop thinking about that voice.

It was full of sentiment and... there was a strange feeling behind it. I couldn't focus on the face of the girl singing. I felt her close to me yet far away. I tried opening my eyes but I only saw a blur. I could make out the silhouette of a braid and that's it. How I wish I could have touched her face, to feel her one time but my whole body was weak and I couldn't move my hands.

I open my eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the bright light coming from the windows. I'm lying down on my bed, covered with a bedspread. I bring my hand to my forehead but this slight movement makes my head throb. My throat is raw from the sea water I must have swallowed. I look at the bedside table, hoping to find a glass of water when the doors to my room open.

"Ah, you're awake." Finnick says.

"You thought I was still sleeping after what happened?" I ask sarcastically.

"Good to see that you still can joke." He chuckles when he reachs my side. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I swallowed a lot of water." He rolls his eyes.

"Do you remember anything?" He asks.

"I only remember when the ship exploded and then when I was in the beach." I say.

"I'm still mulling in my head how the heck did you get to the shore. After the explosion, we searched everywhere for you but we didn't find you so we left." He tells. "And _then_ I find you lying down on the beach, totally passed out."

"Did anyone drown?" I ask concerned.

Finnick looks at me and then starts laughing.

"What?"

"No one drown except you, man." He says.

"I didn't drown." I say.

"Yes, you did." He insists.

"I was saved. Someone saved me, Finnick." I confess. "I think it was a girl."

"A girl?" He raises an eyebrow. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know!" I say a bit loud. "But she had the most beautiful voice." I smile.

"I think the sea water ruined your pretty brain." He jokes.

"I'm not joking. I heard her voice." I say.

"Well, maybe it was the girl that helped us search for you." He thinks.

"What? Agh..." My head's hurting even worse.

"Forget it, Peeta. You need to rest now." He suggests. "I'll tell Effie to bring you a glass of water and some food."

"Alright, but we still need to talk about this." I say.

He nods and walks away, closing the door.

Was everything that happened a dream? Maybe I was brought back to the shore by the waves, but I clearly remember feeling a pair of arms pulling me to the sand when I had regain consciousness. I don't care if they don't believe me. I'm going to search for this girl and ask her the truth. I'll do anyhting just to see her again.

**Next chapter we will be back to Katniss's POV and I'm thinking about doing one in Coin's POV too. Evil seawitch ;) Review pleaseee :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**We are back to Katniss's POV :) Hoped you liked the previous chapter. I really like writing in Peeta's POV. So here, Katniss is finally confronted by her dad and the eels appear. Ugh... eels.**

**I don't own THG characters nor The Little Mermaid word. Enjoy!**

* * *

When leaving the palace, I see Haymitch standing by the main passage. I sigh.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asks.

"None of your business." I swim past him.

I don't need to give him any satisfations. I'm still mad at him from before. He can't forbid me from doing what I want. Just because I'm the youngest, my dad and Haymitch think they can treat me like a child. I'm almost seventeen.

"You are going to the surface again to see him, aren't you?" He guesses.

I just keep swimming, ignoring his words. Suddenly, Haymitch stops in front of me.

"Katniss, get your head straight. Forget what happened." He warns.

"I can't!" I snap. "Alright? I can't. What happened was meant to happen for some reason."

"If you had done what I told you, none of this would have happened." He scolds. "You are a stubborn girl. So stubborn."

"So what do you want me to do? Sit all day in my room, staring at the walls?" I say.

"It is better than meeting those humans." He says.

"_Those_?!" I'm getting a bit annoyed. "Why can't you see that they aren't monsters?"

"They are monsters!" He shouts. "They only think about killing us."

"You don't believe that." I say matter-of-fact. "You don't know them."

"Don't even want to." He spits.

I huff exasperated. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Oh, but I want." He says. "I'm trying to get some sense into your head."

I open my mouth to answer back but I'm interrupted by the kingdom's messager.

"Haymitch, the king would like to speak to you."

Haymitch nods and then glares at me. "Try not to do anything reckless." They leave.

I always thought Haymitch would understand how I feel since... since my Mother died. He helped me in some moments but in others, I had to work it by myself. My sisters were also grieving and they didn't pay much attention to me. I was alone but not until I found Gale and he helped overcome the grief. He was and _is_ a nice company.

"Katniss." I turn my head to the side and see Gale coming my way.

"I was looking for you, Gale." I tell him.

"You won't believe what I found out." He smiles.

"Normally, we find things together, not alone." I joke.

He rolls his eyes. "Well, I was swimming across the coral when I saw it. I thought you would like it."

"What is it?" Now, I'm curious.

"It's a surprise."

"You know that I don't like susprises." I remind him.

"I doubt that." He smiles knowingly.

"Alright. Let's go."

We swim away from the palace and the village, Gale leading the way. We pass through various corals and rocks. Up ahead, I see the cavern.

"I thought you said you found it by a coral." I say.

"When I found it, I brought it here." I raise an eyebrow.

"Just go inside."

I push the rock covering the cavern's opening aside and we get in. We swim to the middle of it and my eyes widen.

"Surprise!" Gale congratulates.

"Oh my god, Gale..." I swim closer to the statue and touch its face. It almost looks like Peeta. I smile, just thinking of him.

"How did you get this here, alone?" I ask Gale.

"I have my knowledges." He jokes.

I shake my head and look back at Peeta's statue. How I wish it was the real him here.

"I wish you were here." I hope.

"Katniss."

I freeze. _This can't be happening_. I turn around quickly and stare at my dad. When he steps into the light, he has an almost menacing look in his eyes. Behind him, I see Haymitch. I gasp. He told my father.

"I have a very reasonable mind." He starts. "But when things like this happen, it tends to get out of control."

"Dad-"

"Is it true that you saved a human from almost drowning?" He stares at me.

"I..." I can't lie anymore.

He sighs exasperated. "You know very well that contact between humans and merpeople are forbidden."

"I know Dad but-"

"Everyone knows that!" He shouts angrily. "I don't know what went through your head when you did that."

"He would have died." I snap.

"One less human." He says.

"You don't know him." I reason with him.

"Why would I want to know him? They are all monsters. Barbarians!" He shouts.

"Because I have feelings for him!" I shout. I realise my mistake one minute later.

"What?!" His eyes widen. "Have you lost your mind?"

"No." I whisper.

"You are a mermaid. He is a human. These two worlds can't exist together." He says.

"I don't care." I say.

"I always tolerated your rules-breaking but I can't tolerate this. I never did anything to punish you but if this is the only way you will learn, so be it." He warns.

Suddenly, he points his trident to one of my objects in the higher shelves and destroys it. _No... _It breaks and shatters into pieces.

"Dad, stop!" I shout.

He continues destroying my objects, leaving no shelf behind. I just watch in horror as he destroys my treasures. The cavern floor is covered with broken objects and shards.

"Please Dad, stop!" I beg.

He doesn't listen to me so I reach for his arm that's holding the trident and pull it, trying stop what he is doing. Finally the destruction ceases but it doesn't last because my dad is already pointing the trident in Peeta's statue's direction.

"No." I gasp.

He doesn't hear me and destroys it, exploding the statue into million of pieces. And then there's silence. We stay quiet. I'm looking at my father, dumbfounded. He looks at me, angrily and then removes his arm from my grasp. He turns and leaves. I keep looking from where he left. I can't believe he just did that.

I turn around and look at all the destruction. All my years of collecting wonders, gone. Like that. Gone. I sit on the rock in the middle of the cavern and lay my head on it.

"Katniss?" Haymitch tries.

"Please, just go away." I whisper, looking at the rocky wall.

When I hear no one inside the cavern, I let the tears fall. I don't make any sound nor do I sob. The tears are only falling.

"Poor girl." I get up and turn around quickly.

"Who's that?" I say.

Out of the shadows, two eels appear. They have a creepy and sinister look.

"Poor sweet girl." One of the eels says. "No one should have done that to her."

"Of course." The other says. "Maybe we could help her with her problem."

"Who are you?" I ask, feeling a bit scared.

"You don't need to be afraid of us." The first eel reassures

"We come in the name of someone very important." The second says. "Someone who can help you."

"How?" No one can help me. No one can make this true.

"Well, imagine you and your prince." The second continues.

"Together for eternity." The first finishes.

"How is that possible?" I doubt.

"Coin is very powerful." The first eel says. _Coin?_

"The sea witch?" I wonder.

"But of course." The second says.

I can't do that. People that go to Coin, never come back.

"I... I can't." I say. I glare at them. "You shouldn't even be here. Get out. Leave now!"

"You really are a stubborn girl." The first eel scolds. "Too bad. We could have really helped you."

They turn around and swim away, knocking a piece of rock near me. I look down at the rock and see Peeta's face. Would he like me more if I was human? Maybe. All I want right now, is to be near him and be able to speak and touch him normally, without any boundaries between us. I have feelings for him. I admited that to myself. I have been mulling that in my head since yesterday and now I know that. It can turn into something more, if he also lets himself feel something for me. I sigh defeated.

"Wait!" I call them.

"Yes?" They turn around with malicious smiles.

I look again at Peeta's face.

"I'll go with you." I say.

**Next chapter she will meet Coin and we get to the fluff part ;) Now can you guess which THG characters are the eels? And also don't forget to review. They make me very happy :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Like WOAH! This chapter is big. I was quick writing this chapter because I'll admit that right now I have a lot of free time, so I'll write when I feel like it :) Here Katniss is transformed into a human, we meet Coin and Katniss sees Peeta :)**

**I don't own THG characters nor The Little Mermaid world. Enjoy!**

* * *

I can't believe I am doing something like this.

Even in my saddest moments, I never thought about this. Going to Coin was like meeting your death but now I don't have anything that can make me change my mind. My life was that cavern. It was my haven from the palace rules.

I follow the eels out of the cavern.

"Katniss?" Haymitch calls.

I just keeping looking ahead, following the eels.

"Katniss!" He shouts angrily and swims beside me. "Where do you think you are doing?"

"I'm going to Coin." I don't care for his opinion any longer.

"Have you lost your mind!" He snaps. "She is nothing but big trouble."

"Well, go ahead and tell my dad." I say harshly.

He stops and stares at me. I ignore him and continue following the eels. We pass through various corals until we reach a darker, sinister side of the sea. I have never been here. Well, this is the place were people from the kingdom are banned to. If they commit a crime, it will become their new home. There are vulcanic rocks expelling white smoke. I feel a hot heat coming from them that looks unbareable so I swim further away. The water seems darker and more blurred. Big rocks have shapes like scary beasts and they are towering over us, preventing the light from passing through. We reach a cavern like rock with fumes coming from every little hole on the it and the mouth has a shape of a gigantic sea snake.

I have a weird sensation in my stomach.

"Get in, poor girl." The first eel commands.

I look at the entrance doubtfully. Maybe this was a bad idea but there is no turning back now. I have made up my mind.

I follow them and swim inside the cavern. My eyes widen just when I reach the entrance. Hundreds of disfigured, little creatures line the entire cavern's floor. I think they are polyps. Not sure, but I heard from my father what Coin does to merpeople that get her help. I swim closer to the ceiling, trying to avoid any of them. They all look at me with in horror and hunger, like they want to kill me or eat my flesh.

"Don't stand there. Come in." A voice from inside a hole in the rocky wall says.

This part of the cavern almost looks normal. Like a home. Colorful algaes fall from the ceiling and by a corner, there's a big seat, almost like a throne with a little table beside it.

From the hole in the wall, she comes out. Coin is a cecaelia. She is part human, part octopus but to me she is nothing but a monster. Her simple gray hair and dark-purple body make her look normal but deep inside she is nothing but stone.

"Well, girl, come closer." She orders.

I swim a bit closer to her.

"So I heard from a little fish that you have a thing for this human. Prince, right?" She smiles. "I can't blame you. He is something."

I nod nervously.

"Well the only solution I see," She swims to the throne and sits on it. "Is you becoming a human too."

"How can you do that?" No one is that powerful to make me human.

"Poor, innocent girl. I can make that and even more." She smiles evilly. "I help unfortunate merpeople with their problems."

"I'm not unfortunate." I snap.

"Yes, alright but you have a problem and I'm here to help you." She says.

"How?"

"Here's the deal." She gets up from the throne and swims to a big shell. It suddenly opens and light emerges from it. "Come closer."

I swim to the shell, staying a few inches away from it.

"I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Listen, _three_ days." She tells. "And now listen carefully."

"Before the sun sets in the third day, you have to make the prince fall in love with you. Well... He has to kiss you." She jokes.

"I don't think-"

"Hush." She orders. "The kiss must be the true love's kiss. Now, if he kisses you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human permanently." From the shell, an image of me with legs appears. I smile. I really want that. "But if not, you will turn back to a mermaid." The shell closes suddenly.

"And you will be mine." I stare at her.

"Katniss." I turn my head and see Haymitch and Gale.

"What do you think?" I look back at Coin and she has a malicious smile on.

I sigh. "If I become human, I'll have to leave my family and friends behind." Even if they don't understand me, they are my family.

"Of course, but you'll have your prince." She says matter-of-fact.

"Yes."

"Life is full of tough choices." She says sadly. I shrug. I can't really make this decision right now. _But think of Peeta._ What I would give just to see him, for real this time.

"Ah... there's also the payment part."

"Payment?" I ask suspicious.

"Yes, girl. You will have to give me something. No payment, no potion." She confesses.

"What could I possibly give to you?" I ask.

She pretends to think about the subject. "Well... your voice."

"My voice?" I touch my throat.

"Mmhh. You won't speak, sing. Nothing."

"How could I talk to him if I don't have my voice?" I wonder.

"Let's see." She counts with her fingers. "You have your looks and your pretty face. Oh, and also don't underestimate the body language."

"That seems too shallow." I say.

"Sweet girl, men up there don't like girls that talk too much." She reminds.

"He doesn't seem that type." Peeta mustn't be one to like a girl only for her looks.

"You think so?" She chuckles and shakes her head.

She swims to a few shelfs filled with bottle after bottle of weird things and picks various. She swims back to the big shell and throws the bottle inside it, getting explosions and smoke. I'm startled so I swim away a few inches.

"Katniss." I turn and see Haymitch and a bit frighten Gale. He may be tough but something like this doesn't happen every day to him. "Let's leave right now."

"So you can go tell my dad after?" I hiss.

He huffs. "I'm sorry I did that, but I was just looking out for your well-being."

"I don't need people looking out for me." I say and look back at Coin.

She drops one last bottle in the shell, getting another explosion.

"Now," She snaps her fingers and out of nowhere, a golden paper and a fish's spine appear. "You must sign the parchment and the deal is done."

I look uncertainly at them. Once I sign, there is no way out. I won't have the normal life I had. Maybe I can get Peeta to fall in love with me and be human forever. I huff defeated and grab the spine, signing the paper.

Coin starts laughing evilly and chanting an unrecognisable song. The shell opens with a bang and thousands of colours and fumes start coming out of it with such power. It starts expanding and then me and Coin are surrounded by it. It feels like I'm inside a storm of strong wind and fire. Coin has a maniac look on her and when she stops singing, two monstrous green hands appear from the smoke.

"Sing!" She orders.

I start singing, raising my voice above the sound that the storm is making. The two hands start coming my way and my voice is cracking.

"Keep singing!"

I focus on my voice and sing even louder. The two hands touch my face and then I feel something being pulled out of my throat, like ripped off. In front of me, there's a small bright ball and then I shout but no sound comes. The small ball is being dragged by Coin into a shell on her necklace. It's gone forever.

There's a loud rumble from the big shell and then I'm engulfed in a kind of bubble, where I feel my whole body being pulled in every side. I hear something being teared apart and I look down to see my tail splitting into two. My lungs feel heavier and I can't breathe. The bubble burts and I'm left gasping for air. I try to swim up but my legs won't work. I try screaming for Haymitch and Gale to help me but I have no voice and then they are by my side, pulling me and swimming out of Coin's cavern by a hole in the ceiling. I can still hear Coin's laughter. They swim fast, pulling me up. Gale is under my arm and Haymitch's grabbing my hand. I can't hold my breath any longer but we emerge out in the open and I gasp for air, like it's a luxury.

They take me to the shore, where I slump againt a rock. I hear Gale and Haymitch gasping for air, do to the effort they made pulling me up. I lift my face from the rock. I push away from my face the strands of hair that have fallen out of my braid and when I look down, I see my legs.

I have legs. I have _human_ legs.

I lift one leg and at the end of it, a foot stands. I wiggle my toes. This is amazing. I put my hand over my leg and touch it, feeling the flesh. I realise now that I don't have anything covering my bottom half. I'm half-naked. I blush. If I'm going to meet Peeta, I need to find something to cover myself.

"Katniss!" I look up at the sky and see Beetee flying in my direction.

I go to say hi but close my mouth quickly. This voiceless thing is really annoying.

He lands on one of the rocks near Haymitch. Haymitch is looking at me with wide eyes and Gale is swimming back and forth, muttering to himself. I chuckle. It sounded like I was breathing harshly.

"Good to see you." Beetee says. "So have you found anything new?"

I shake my head.

"You look different." He wonders. I smile. "Did you do something with your hair? It's all over the place."

I shake my head again.

"I don't really know what it's different about you." He scratches his head. "Maybe new-"

"She has legs!" Haymitch snaps frustated.

"What?" Beetee now really looks at my legs. "How did you do that?"

"She traded her voice for a pair of legs to the sea witch." Haymitch says.

I try to get up, conscience that I have nothing covering my bottom half, and stand up on my legs. It feels like I have sticks instead of legs. I try to balance myself but end up falling into the water. I sit up quickly, trying to breathe. I'm still recovering from earlier.

"Look at her." Haymitch says. _What's wrong with me?_ "She has legs. I never thought something like this would happen under my eyes."

"I'm sure everything is ok with Katniss." Beetee calms him.

"Everything is not ok!" Haymitch snaps. "What will I say to her father?"

_My father?_ No. He can't tell anything. My dad would punish me even harder and forbid me from going to the surface forever. I start doing hand gestures, trying to get Haymitch's attention. He can't do that.

"Stop that, sweetheart." He scolds. "This is your fault. You're the one that asked for this."

I frown at him. I just wanted what was best for me. I never put myself first, in any moment. It was always trying to please other merpeople. I never did anything just for me and now I do, and it's a disaster and trouble.

"Don't give me that look, Katniss." He warns.

"Maybe you should give her a try. See where this heads." Gale suggests.

I nod entusiastically.

"I don't see what's the harm in this." Beetee defends.

I look at Haymitch and he is thinking about it. He shakes his head and sighs defeated. "Alright... I'll help you."

I smile softly at him.

"Now, Katniss." Beetee starts. "You are not going to meet your prince if you are wearing clothes like that."

Of course not is what I want to say. How will I be able to tell Peeta that I'm the one that saved him if I can't speak. Hands gestures aren't very helpful.

Beetee grabs a big piece of cloth and a rope that were standing by the sand. Bits of wood piece are also standing by it. He hands me them. I'm not going to stand completly naked in front of them while I'm dressing. I do a hand move, telling them to turn around.

I get up and walk a bit wobbly to the sand. I remove my sea shell bra and wrap the cloth around my body quickly, leaving my arms and neckline showing. I wrap the rope around my torso - my breasts area and under my armpits - and tie it in the back. With the rest of the rope, I wrap in around my waist. The cloth isn't big enough in my legs area and only reaches my kness, leaving a big opening on the side of my leg. It almost reaches my waist.

I think I look decent. I grab my bra and through it into the water. They turn around with the sound of the splash.

"Now you look more human." Beetee says.

Gale smiles at me and Haymitch is just there, scowling.

Suddenly there's a loud noise coming towards us. _Oh no... _They have discovered me. Out of nowhere, an animal appears. I gasp. It's that dog from the boat, which means Peeta must be close. He is running towards me. Gale dives into the water while Haymitch hides behind a rock with Beetee. The dog won't stop chancing me. I look for a way to get out of his way but he jumps and knocks me. I fall in the sand because I still can't dominate my legs movements.

"Al!"

I feel my heart stoping at his voice.

"Al! Where are you?" He calls.

And then he appears.

**Next chapter will be filled with fluff :3 _Finally_. So, now review please :D**


	8. Chapter 8 - Day 1

**Thank God this chapter is over. It took two days to write it! Normally I write a chapter in one day.**

**So the moment you all have been waiting for is HERE! I hope Katniss doesn't look too OOC. She is in love with Peeta and when you are in love, you don't think correctly.**

**I don't own THG characters nor The Little Mermaid world. Enjoy!**

* * *

Everything around me vanishes.

I'm only looking at him. His handsome face with those bright blue eyes and easy smile. I don't dare make a move and keep seated on the sand. I try to make myself look decent, so I pull the ribbon from my hair, letting it fall around my face and down my shoulders.

"Al!" The dog runs to him and starts jumping again. "Stay still."

I smile at Peeta. I'm finally going to meet him, for real this time. No boundaries between us.

"Why can't you stay still." Peeta chuckles. He looks up and our eyes meet. "Oh..."

I'm getting that feeling again in my stomach. I grab my hair and start twisting it nervously. Peeta walks towards me, never breaking eye contact. He stops in front of me and I have to look up, since I'm seated on the sand.

"Are you alright, miss?" He asks concerned.

I nod a bit excitedly.

"Sorry if Al scared you." He kneels in front of me and turns to pet the dog. "He is a little rascal."

He turn to me suddenly and his eyes recognise something. "There's something about you that seems familiar. Have we met before?"

I nod and smile at him. He thinks about it for a minute before his eyes ligth up.

"You're that girl." He grins and grabs my hands between his. "The one that saved me." I keep nodding.

"I knew you weren't a dream." He smiles. "What's your name?"

I open my mouth to answer but nothing comes out. I frown. I hate this part of me already. I can never tell him my name nor confess that I have feelings for him.

"What's wrong?" He touches my cheek. His hand feels warm against my cold cheek.

I touch my throat. "You can't speak."

He removes his hand from my face, the other holding my hand and gets up. "Then you are not who I thought you were." He looks disappointed.

He can't just give up on me after what I went through to finally meet him. He can't leave me now. I get up quickly, forgetting that I can't stand on my legs for a few minutes, so I lose my balance.

"Hey, careful!" Peeta grabs my waist and pulls me to him. I hold on to his shirt tightly, not wanting to fall again. Our faces are a few inches apart and he is staring down at me with those blue eyes, searching my gray ones. If I just lean in, I could kiss him and end this spell quickly. I would get my voice back and then I could tell him everything. All the truth.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asks again.

I frown, not knowing what to say. I could use hand gestures but that wouldn't be very helpful.

He smiles softly at me. "Let's take you to the palace. We can find what happened when we get there."

He removes his hands from my waist and puts one arm around my shoulders, tucking me into his left side. I take a quick glance and see Gale and Beetee smiling at me. I smile back.

"Come on, Al!" He calls and soon the dog is following us.

We start walking but my feet won't cooperate so I'm always losing my balance. Without warning, Peeta moves the arm under my shoulders and bends over, picking and lifting me of the sand with his other arm. I put my arms around his neck quickly, afraid to fall.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." He smiles at me.

He continues walking through the beach, carrying me like I'm a feather. At some point, I rest my head on his shoulder and look up at his face. He has strong but at the same time light features. His eyes look so bright with the sunlight touching them and though his lips are closed, I can see the corners stretched up. I look in front of me and see a palace by the sea shore. It is big but not like the one back home. He climbs up a set of stairs that lead up to the palace and when we reach the main entrance, I think, the doors suddenly open. A man with copper hair and green eyes appears. It is that friend of Peeta. I think his name was Finnick.

"I have been looking for you all morning." Finnick says. "You should be resting, not wandering through the b- Why, hello..."

"Finn, don't scare her already." Peeta warns.

"She doesn't seem very frighten." Finnick smirks. "On the contrary, she looks very comfortable."

I blush and Peeta huffs. "Come on, get her inside. I'll call Effie."

We get inside the palace, Finnick closes the doors and then walks away, disappearing through a hall. Peeta, still carrying me, walks near a staircase, stopping there. He rests my legs on the light gray tile floor, but keeps his arm around my shoulders. I remove my arms from around his neck but still hold on to his shirt.

Peets starts laughing. "You don't have to hold on too tightly. I won't let you fall." I blush. He removes my hands from his shirt but holds them in his hand.

His hands and entire body feel so warm, I never want him to let go of me. He feels safe. I don't know why my dad thinks they are monsters. They look very friendly and welcoming. He never understood my perspective on humans. I tried giving him reasons not to hate them but he wouldn't listen. He will forever hate humans and there is nothing I can do to change that.

I'm break of my thoughts when I hear voices coming from the end of the hall. Two figures appear, one of them being Finnick and the other a middle-age woman. She has blonde wavy hair, hazel eyes and is wearing a light brown dress with a white apron tied around her waist.

"Oh dear..." She gasps. "What happened?"

"I found her on the beach by some pieces of a ship. Maybe the ship she was on sank." Peeta says.

"Are you alright, dear?" The woman asks.

"She can't speak, Effie." Peeta states.

"Oh..." Effie frowns. "Well, don't worry. We'll take good care of you." She smiles at me.

"Could you take her upstairs to one of the bedrooms and get her a bath?" Finnick orders. "Me and Peeta will go to the dining hall."

"Yes. Dinner is almost finished." Effie says and then turns to me. "Let's go, dear."

Effie starts climbing the stairs but I don't move and hold Peeta's hand tightly. I don't want him to go.

"Hey, it's ok." Peeta smiles. He removes his arm from my shoulders and squeezes my hands. "Just go with Effie. We'll meet downstairs after."

I look at his eyes and nod. He lets go of my hands and then he and Finnick walk away. I keep looking at them walking away until they disappear.

"Come on." Effie calls.

I turn and start climbing the stairs very slowly. I'm still a bit wobbly but I make it to the top of the stairs without falling. I follow Effie through a long hall until she stops in front of a double door. She opens the door and gets inside. I stop at the threshold of the door and my eyes widen. This room is really big. There's a big bed in the middle of the room, two closets in a corner and two windows in each side of the bed, one of them with a little balcony to outside. I see Effie opening another door on the left side of the room and then the sound of water falling. She comes out holding a towel.

"What are you doing there, dear? Come in." She walks to me and grabs my hand. "We need to get you ready for dinner."

She pulls me into the other room and my eyes widen. I think it is called a bathroom. Well it is a bit big for a bathroom. An enormous bathtub is right in the middle of the room, with sea figures carved into the stone. Colourful tiles cover the walls and floor and there is a big set of three windows with an amazing view to the sea. I wonder what my family is doing now. Probably wondering where I am.

I stand there, not knowing what to do. I never took a bath because I always lived inside water but I guess I have to step inside the bathtub and wash my body with the abundance of bubbles that are on top of the water. I untie the rope arund my waist and torso and let the cloth fall to the ground. I step inside the bathtub and sit until the water reaches my shoulders. I grab a handful of the bubbles and blow them. I smile, watching the bubbles float and then disappear when they touch the water surface.

"I'm going to put this towel here and then I'll come back later." She says. She grabs the cloth with a look of disdain and leaves the room, closing the door.

* * *

After taking a bath, I'm now sitting on the bed, wrapped in a towel while Effie goes to one the closets and gets two pieces of undergarments and a light blue dress with three-quarter sleeves. She helps me get dressed and then I sit in a chair while she brushes my hair. She pulls a few strands of hair away from my face and secures them with two hairclips. I put on a pair of dark-blue sandals.

"You look lovely, dear." She admires.

We leave the bedroom, walk the hall and climb down the staircase. I follow Effie through some halls until we reach an open double door and I see Peeta and Finnick talking inside the room.

"Don't be shy. Come in." Effie grabs my hand and leads me inside the room. This room is even bigger than my bedroom. Two walls are nothing but tall windows, there's a large table in the middle of the room and the other two walls are filled with patterns and some paintings. The floor is a soft brown tile.

I return my eyes to Peeta and he is already looking at me.

"Well, don't you look fantastic." Finnick smiles. "Does she, Peeta?"

"I..." Peeta stammers. "You look... beautiful."

I blush.

"Aren't you the little heartbreaker?" Finnick jokes with him. Peeta gives him a look. "Now let's eat because I am starving."

Finnick rests his hands on my shoulders and leads me to a chair. He pulls the chair out for me and I sit on it. Peeta sits at the head of the table, next to me and Finnick in front of me. I look up and see Peeta already staring at me. I blush and look down. On top of the table, I see a plate and next to it a brushork. I grab it and look at it. This one looks more clean and brighter and has drawings carved on the main stick.

"You know, it must be the first time we have such _lovely_ company for dinner, right Peeta?" Finnick states playfully.

I look up and see them looking at me with raised eyebrows. I put the brushork back in it's place and look down, embarassed. I must look like a fool, admiring an object so simple to them.

"As I was saying, when you have such lovely company, we must have a special dinner." Finnick says. "Effie, what are we having?"

"Oh, the chef is making his speciality. Stuffed crab." Effie smiles.

Crab? I realise that I didn't see Haymitch when we left the beach. _Oh no..._ Did they catch him and made him into dinner?

"Are you alright?" Peeta is looking at me, concerned. I nod and smile, reassuring him.

"I was thinking, maybe you would like to give our special guest some in sight on the kingdom." Finnick suggests. "What do you think, Peeta?"

I turn to Peeta, to hear his answer but he is already looking at me. _Am I that interesting to look at?_ I chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Peeta smirks at me. I shrug.

"Did you hear anything I just said, man?" Finnick asks annoyed.

"What?"

"Oh, I see. The company is more important to look at than hearing your best friend." Finnick says sarcastically.

Effie arrives, carrying a tray with three covered plates. She grabs one and positions it in front of Finnick. He and Peeta are talking in whispers, when Finnick lifts the cover from his plate and inside I see Haymitch. I gasp and look at them quickly, hoping they won't look at me.

"Geez, Finn. You don't need to get all sarcastic."

Effie finishes putting all the plates on top of the table and leaves. I lift my cover a bit and motion for Haymitch to run quickly to my plate.

"Alright... I'm sorry but get your head of the clouds and listen when I talk to you." Finnick says. "So, what do you think?"

Haymitch runs fast through the table and then reachs my plate. I cover the plate again and rest my arm on top of it.

"Sounds good to me." Peeta turns to me. "Do you want to go visit the village with me, tomorrow?" I nod excitedly. Finally, I get a chance to see the human world away from the sea.

"Great." Finnick smiles. "Let's eat before this fantastic dinner runs away."

Finnick's eyes widen when he looks at his plate. I feel like laughing. If he only knew where his dinner is now.

Peeta laughs. "Well, it seems he already did."

* * *

"Here, Al!" Peeta calls.

Even from the little balcony in my bedroom, I can see his blue eyes shinning when the moon light catches them. I'm really falling in love with him and he doesn't even know. I sigh. One day has already passed and now I only have two more days to make him kiss me. _Why only three days?_ I never seen no one fall in love with someone in that short amount of time. Well, first time I saw him, I felt something change in me. It felt like we were connected in a way I didn't know existed between a human and a mermaid. Back at the beach, when he held me in his arms, I felt something course through me. Like electricity.

I felt that again, ealier in the evening. After we finished dinner, Peeta accompanied me to my room. We went the whole way in silence, I couldn't speak and he seemed a little nervous, and sometimes I would misstep my feet so he held my hand until we reached my room. He wished me goodnight and then brought my hand to his lips and kiss it. His lips felt so soft against my skin. When I closed the door, I couldn't stop smiling like a little girl.

Peeta kneels and pets Al affectionately. Suddenly he looks up and stares at me. I straighten up quickly and can't take my eyes from him. He smiles and waves at me. I wave too and retreat inside, closing the balcony doors. I can't believe I was caught up staring at him.

"This place is horrible." Haymicth complains. "Why did I propose to help you? Ah, that's right. So you could make this human fall in love with you instead of becoming Coin's next pet collection."

I huff. He clearly hasn't understood what I have to do. I only have two days now to make that happen. He isn't the one making that and still complains. I should be the one complaining, not him.

"I hope in the end you will appreciate everything I do for you. I could be in the sea, telling your father the truth but I choose to help you." He says.

I ignore him and walk to the bed. I pull the covers back and sit down. I lie down and rest my head on the fluffy pillow. I pull the covers over me and turn on my side, looking at Haymitch. I smile. He's still muttering about how horrible this place is.

"You know, forget everything I said. Let's just focus on tomorrow and how you are going to conquer this prince." He suggests. He walks to the pillow next to mine and lies down. "Goodnigth, Katniss."

I smile at him and close my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9 - Day 2

**So from the reviews I got last chapter, many people didn't read the chapter. I think you only read and then don't feel like writing a little message. It won't hurt your fingers to type. I'm not being bossy, I'm just a bit disappointed but that won't stop me from writing this story :)**

**Now, day two on Katniss's quest. Effie is super nice, Katniss and Peeta visit the village and then the almost kiss. And I used an idea from Kiera Cass's _The_ _Siren._ You should read it.**

**I don't own THG characters, The Little Mermaid world nor The Siren by Kiera Cass. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You know, sweety," Effie says while brushing my hair. "Even though you can't speak, you are a very special young woman."

Since this morning, when Effie woke me up and helped get dressed for the day, she hasn't stopped making comments on me and how she is starting to see changes in Peeta after a long time. I'm not one to gossip and, particularly, don't like when those gossips involve me but the parts about Peeta leave me smiling. Maybe those changes have something to do with my arrival. Maybe there is some hope of him falling in love before tomorrow. _Maybe_. Not 100% certain. When you fall in love, there's always those doubts you need to overcome to be fully involved in that love. I don't know if Peeta has overcome them but I'm starting to.

I smile at her, through the boudoir's mirror.

"But just between the two of us, I hope Peeta keeps you here for a very long time." She beams.

I look at myself in the mirror, wide-eyed. _Is she telling me she hopes Peeta marries me someday?_ I hope so too.

"There." She rests the brush on top of the boudoir. "You look very pretty."

Effie has done my hair in a side braid, with a few strands framing my face and has also applied a bit of lip rouge on my lips.

"I'll leave now and go call Mr. Odair to escort you." She says. I nod and she leaves.

I remain sitted, looking at myself in the mirror. There is only today and tomorrow to accomplish what I come here to do. I can't and I won't give up. I will make him see how much I have fallen in love with him. I will defeat Coin and get my voice back. I will remain human. _Human... _

I won't be a mermaid anymore. I'll leave that old life behind. Leave my family and friends. But maybe I can make them co-exist in my life, together. My dad would see and finally understand my perception on humans. My love for Peeta. He would accept him and he would never doubt them again. He would learn to trust humans again.

I sigh and get up from the chair. I straighten my soft orange dress. This one has small sleaves, a straight neckline and reaches my ankles. I walk barefooted to the window and down below can see the garden, just when last night Peeta was playing with Al. I smile at the memory. He is so carefree. He isn't like the other princes I have met in some celebrations at the palace. They were snobby and cocky, some were even rude. They would ask me to dance with them but it was just to keep appearances. Peeta is simple. The way he talks and even dresses transmits that. He doesn't care how he looks, as long as he makes others happy and welcome.

"Well sweetheart, don't you look fantastic." Haymitch breaks my thoughts. I look at him, lying on the bed. "I hope that's enough to conquer sweet ol'prince because I don't know how I'm going to help you."

I shake my head. He clearly thinks Peeta will only care about my looks. He must come with me, so he can give me some advise on how to act. I never tried persuading a man into falling in love with me.

A knock on my door startles me. I leave the window and walk to the door. I open it, revealing Finnick.

"Good morning." He greets happilly. "I'm here to escort the young lady to her date."

I roll my eyes and go to the dresser. I grab a pair of cream-coloured high heels and put them on. Discretly, I walk to the bed, grab Haymitch and put him inside a little pocket on the dress.I walk to the door and Finnick grins at me.

"What a coincidence." I raise an eyebrow. "You are wearing Peeta's favourite colour."

I look down at the dress. Peeta like orange? I chuckle. Well, it's always nice to discover something new about him.

"Shall we go?" Finnick holds his arm out, smiling. I nod and loop mine through his, resting my hand on his forearm. He closes the door and we walk down the hall. We descend the staircase, walk to the main door and Finnick opens it. I feel my heart beating a bit more fast. In the pavemented courtyard, Peeta is arranging the horse attached to the coach. We climb down a few stairs and walk in Peeta's direction. Finnick coughs to get Peeta's attention. He turns around, looks at me and then smiles.

"You look wonderful." Peeta admires.

Suddenly Finnick laughs. "Maybe you should forget about the girl from the beach and try to get this one."

Peeta shakes his head. "Just forget what he said." He turns around and finishes arraging the horse. Forget? How can I forget when I'm those two girls? He still thinks he'll find the girl from the beach. _That_ girl. Not me.

"Ok, everything is set." He says. "We'll come back later."

"Alright. Have fun but not too fun." Finnick wiggles his eyebrows.

"You are a disgrace." Peeta says.

"But you don't want to get rid of me." Finnick smirks and then walks away.

Peeta holds out his hand to me. "I'll help you get inside." I keep looking at his hand. He chuckles. "Grab my hand and then put you foot here." I do as he says and then I sit on the bench. He also gets inside and sits beside me but keeps a bit of distance.

"Open the gates!" He orders the guards standing by it.

And then we are moving. This is so strange. How can only one horse pull this heavy weight? I admire the landscape on both sides. It's so green. I think those are called trees. We pass by a archway and the ground is pavemented again. A few houses line the street and I see people walking by. Some even say hello. They look so friendly, I want to leave the coach and get to know them all. We pass by a small bridge and then we are in the middle of the village. Lots of humans walking, shouting, talking. I have never seen something like this. It's so loud, on the contrary of Atlantis.

Peeta stops the coach, gets out and helps climb down too. We begin moving when something passes right by my feet. I almost fall but Peeta hold my waist.

"Are you ok?" He asks. I nod.

He removes his arm from my waist but he stays close to me. We continue walking through the square, people greeting Peeta like he is one of them, not a prince. At one point, he stops to talk to one of the villagers so I'm left looking around the street. I see a little house with weird objects inside boxs. People are buying them and even start eating them. Strange. I leave Peeta's side and walk to it. Some of the objects look welcoming because of their colours. Orange, red, green and yellow.

"Hello dear. Do you want some?" I look up and see an old woman smiling at me. "These are very tasty." She points to the red ones.

I open my mouth but I remember I can't answer back. The old woman is looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"We'll take five." Peeta appear at my side, smiling. The old woman nods and grabs a bag. "You can't wander alone without speaking."

The old woman hands me the bag with the objects, Peeta pays and we resume walking.

"If you want to see something, just point. Alright?" I smile.

I follow Peeta everywhere but sometimes I point at something and he will show me them. I have never seen so many amazing and breathtaking things. A man building a jar from mud but Peeta told me it's called clay. One little house, a shop, had various paintings outside, on the street, with fantastic images. The sea, people on the streets, the palace seen from the beach. We sit in small staircase, eating the things we bought. The red ones are apples and they are delicious. At the palace, we would only eat fish and algaes. He also buys a flower, a daisy, and gives it to me. We pass by people dancing to the sound of musical instruments. Their movements are so graceful and beautiful. I look at their feet. They control them so well, it's incredible how they don't fall with such many steps.

"Do you want to dance?" Peeta asks, curious. I stare at him. I have danced but never with these legs. "I'll teach you."

He grabs my hand and leads me to a vacant space near the other people.

"Put your right hand on my shoulder." I do as he says. He puts his hand on my waist and leaves our other hands united. "Now, step back with you left foot. Yes. And now the same with you right foot. Don't worry, I'll lead." After a few tries and some stepped on feet, I can dance normally. I smile. I'm dancing on human legs. I look up from my feet and look at Peeta. He is smiling at me.

"See? You're dancing." He congratulates. I nod excitedly.

We dance until the song stops and then walk back to the coach. We leave the village, Peeta leading the horse to the seashore. The sun is already making it's descent to the horizon.

"Are you having fun?" Peeta asks.

I look from the landscapes to him. I nod, grinning. This day has been... There are no words to describe it. The human world is full of wonders and amazing things still undiscovered. But to make this day more memorable, I need Peeta to really fall in love with me. I don't think that's going to happen. He's still set in fiding that girl. The one he thinks saved him, not me. I sigh and look away from him. We stop at a zone full of trees and I see a little port with a boat. We leave the coach and walk to the boat. I shouldn't be this close to water. My dad must have everyone looking for me and Haymitch.

Peeta gets inside the boat and holds his arms out to me. I put my hands on his shoulders and he lifts me into the boat by the waist. We sit down, face to face and Peeta starts rowing the boat, away from the port. We stay in silence. Peeta is rowing, looking deep in thought and I can't break the silence because I don't have a voice.

"If you don't want to become part of Coin's collection, kiss him already." Haymitch hisses from my pocket.

I huff. I'm not going to throw myself at Peeta. I never kissed a man before, much less an human.

"Move closer to him." He whispers. I look down at him, slowly. "Just do it."

I inch myself a bit closer, almost touching Peeta's knees. He looks up, startled and smiles.

"You know," Peeta rests the oars. "You never told me your name. Well how could you." He chuckles.

I hear Haymitch sigh exasperatedly.

"Maybe I could guess." He says. "Let's see. Ingrid?"

_What! _No way my name would be that.

"Alright. Sorry." He laughs. "Alice?"

"It's Katniss." Haymitch whispers.

"What?"

"Katniss." He hisses.

"Katniss?" I nod. "I like it. It suits you." I shrug. It's just a name.

"No, really." Peeta sighs. "How do I say this?" I chuckle.

"You appearing was a coincidence. I was looking for someone and then you suddenly appear, out of nowhere. And you have this... scent." I stare at him. "You smell like the sea. It's always present, like it is a part of you. I know this sounds strange but I can't stop thinking about it. You having this name makes you a mistery."

I shake my head. He grabs my hands and looks deeply into my eyes.

"I don't know anything about you nor do you can tell me but even though you can't speak, every little thing you do it's enough to describe who you are." He smiles softly.

I want my voice back to tell him everything I feel and wish. He is looking into my eyes but he can't see the truth. I'm like an open book. _Why can't he see that I am the girl that saved him?_ I'm standing right here. He doesn't need to look anymore. I may not speak but I can do something. He is watching my every move so I start leaning closer to him. I close my eyes and when I'm almost touching his lips, I feel the boat shake and then we fall into the water.

I try to swim but my body won't move and my breathing is being cut, slowly. I feel a pair of arms pull me out of the water.

"It's ok. I'll help you." Peeta says.

I take quick intakes of breath and try to pull my hair away from my face. The braid has come undone with the force of the fall.

"Here." Peeta takes my hands and pushes the hair away with his hands.

I smile, thanking him.

"We better get to the palace. It must be past dinner." I nod.

The water wasn't too warm nor too cold but I'm getting cold in this drenched dress clinging to my body. I look at Peeta and his shirt is almost glued to his chest and his blonde hair is all over the place. I chuckle.

"What?" He asks.

I reach for his hair with my hand and straighten it a bit.

"Thank you." He smiles. I smile back. "Let's go."

I follow him through the lake, gripping his arm so I won't fall. If this hadn't happened, I could have kissed him. Right now, I could be talking. I sigh. I only have one more day left. I can't waste that opportunity. I want him to find out the truth. To know that I'm the one that saved him. To fall in love with me as I have fallen with him.

**The next chapter will be in 3 different POV's and it's where I make the change in this story. Don't forget to review :)**


	10. Chapter 10 - Day 2

**Sorry it took a long time to update. I was caught up in reading books :) **

**As I had said, this chapter is in 3 different pov's. It's where the story diverges from the original plot. Well this isn't that original but I wanted to put a change in it.**

**I don't own THG characters nor The Little Mermaid world. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Coin's POV_

I growl. That was so close.

She thinks she is better than me, that poor little mermaid. I sigh furiously. She really doesn't know what I can and will do to get what I want.

Just look at her. So innocent, thinking her little prince will love her. Well, you better think right, my sweet girl because I have my eyes on someone that will make your small heart shatter.

"Boys!" I call. "Keep a close look on that girl."

I swim to the higher shelves and push aside all the other bottles. I grab the one I'm looking for and bring it to shell, tossing the bottle inside it. While I say a few magic words, smoke and bright lights starts coming out of the shell and involves around me. I won't let her win. I'll get her and then I'll make ol'King Everdeen pay for what he did to me. Banished and exiled in the darkest corners of the sea. Let's see if he likes when his precious daughter becomes part of my little garden.

* * *

_Mysterious Girl POV_

_Who's that girl Peeta was with today?_

She can't be a princess. The way she was looking at the apples in the fruit stand, made her look crazy. Everyone knows what apples are. I shake my head. I just hope Peeta doesn't have any feelings for her. How can he? She looked so plain and vulgar, with that braid and the simple dress. She doesn't belong on those clothes. I do. I should be the one with-

"Stop thinking and get to work!"

I huff. I continue sweapping the tabern's floor while Mr. Cray serves some drinks to a few men. I don't even know why I work here. There are other nicer places where I could be working. Not sweaping dust of the floor and serving at tables. I could just quit and... And what? I need the few coins Mr. Cray gives me at the end of the week to pay my small room and buy food. My mother put me out of the house because I didn't do anything. _How could she?_ My life isn't to work, it's to live in a big palace with people at my every service.

Since that nice gesture Peeta did, I have been thinking of him. When no one turned my way, he was the one that helped me get up from the dirty ground. He is so kind and handsome. I should be with him. We have so much in common and look so alike. We are meant for each other.

I finish sweaping and head to the back, where the broom closet is.

"You are finished for today." Mr. Cray says. "Now get out."

I nod and remove the apron from my waist. I put it on the shelf inside the broom closet and grab my coat. Leaving the tabern, I'm hit with the early night damp. There are still a few people out on the street but as I walk deeper into the them, I'm left all alone. I look both sides, seeing if someone is following me.

"Aren't you a surprise." I turn around startled and a figure comes out from an alley. "I was just looking for you."

I grab the coat to my chest tightly. A woman approaches me. She is almost like a mirage with her perfect white skin, long wavy brown hair and a fitting dark blue dress. She is smiling at me.

"You don't need to be afraid." She reassures. "I'm here to help you."

"What?" I ask.

She chuckles. "I know all about your little secret crush on the prince."

My eyes widen. "How did you find out?"

"I have my ways." She says. "Now, do you want my help or not?"

"How can I trust you? You just appeared out of nowhere." I urge.

"Of course you can trust me. I will make all your dreams true." She says darkly.

"How?"

"Through this." She grabs the shell necklace around her neck and hands it to me.

"A necklace?" I raise an eyebrow.

"This is the answer to your problem." She says.

How can I make Peeta mine with a necklace? I look at this woman. Her silver eyes are shining but not with goodness. There's something dark about her. Something that tells me to trust her, despite that. I sigh.

"What do I have to do?" I ask.

"Go to the beach next to the palace and when you see the prince, start singing. He'll fall in love with you that fast." She snaps her fingers.

"Sing? But I can't sing." I say.

"Don't worry about that." She tells.

"What's the catch?" I ask suspiciously.

"Well... there's something else." She smirks. "You have to marry him by tomorrow's sunset."

"Marry?" I ask incrediously.

"Isn't that what you want?" She asks.

"Yes but-"

"Stop." She orders. "Do what I tell you."

I nod. "Now tomorrow, I'll be at the wedding. Don't ruin this. This is your only chance."

She turns around and vanishes through the nightly fog. I look at the necklace in my hand. How will this help me?

* * *

_Peeta's POV_

I rest my hands on the balcony railing. The cold nightly air rustles my hair, while I look into the sea.

My head is really confused at this moment. After me and Katniss - there's something about that name that seems familiar - arrived from the lake, completly drenched, Effie scolded both of us but particulary me and Finnick wouldn't stop making comments. I was ready to hit him in the face. Effie took Katniss to her bedroom and Finnick just patted my shoulder and told me to go change. I came here as soon as I was dressed in dry clothes.

As I said before, I can't stop thinking about that voice but now Katniss has also invaded my mind. There's something about her I can't decode. All the small things and little gestures she makes, leaves me more confused than before. And everytime I look at her, her eyes get this look like she is pulling me towards her, trying to convey some hidden message. I don't know what to do about it. I admit that she is beautiful with those gray eyes and gentle smile but I can't feel something for her until I discover the voice. I sigh frustated.

"What's on your mind?" I turn around and Finnick stands at the door's threshold.

"I really don't know." I say and turn to the sea again.

"Thinking about the imaginary girl?" Finnick chuckles.

"Maybe." I smile.

"I'll tell you something, as your best friend." He walks beside me. "You have to forget this voice, Peeta."

"I can't." I shake my head.

"You can. Stop dreaming about fictional girls and focus on the real." Finnick advises.

"What if suddenly she appears?" I wonder.

"She won't." He says. "There's one even better than her."

"Huh?" I look at him.

"There." Finnicks tilts his chin up.

I look up and see Katniss standing by her bedroom window. She is looking far away. I smile. Suddenly she looks down and stares at me. Her wonderful gray eyes widen and she gives me a small smile before walking away from the window. I look down at Finnick.

"You couldn't even stop from smiling at her." Finnick teases.

I hit him in the forearm playfully.

"Alright, sorry." He smirks. "Keeping thinking about your imaginary girl." He leaves and I'm left with the sound of the waves crashing the sand.

Maybe he's right. I really need to forget the voice. I may not feel something for Katniss now but in a few months I could. She may not speak but that's not that important. Just seeing her every day will be enou- I hear a sound coming from down the beach. I look down and see the silhouette of a girl appearing through the fog. Her voice. It sounds so familiar. I squint my eyes to see better and suddenly my minds feels strange.

_The voice._

It's her.

**In the next chapter, I'll reveal who this mysterious girl is. Maybe you already know :) Don't forget to review in this little box below. This box is your best friend ;)**


	11. Chapter 11 - Day 3

**We are almost at the end of our story :( I know, right? But don't worry, happy moments are coming.**

**I don't own THG characters nor The Little Mermaid world. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Thud!_

Somewhere in my room, there's something or someone knocking. I stay lying down, ignoring the little knocks.

_Thud!_

I open my eyes slowly and the early morning light crawling through the windows stings my eyes a bit. I sit and look around the room, trying to make out the knocks. My eyes widen when I see Beetee banging on the window. I get out of the bed quickly and open the window, feeling the sea breeze.

"Katniss." Beetee says breathly.

I look at him while he regains his breath.

"Congratulations." He exclaims.

_What?_

"What's up with this noise?" Haymitch asks sleeply from the bed.

Beetee enters the room and lands on the bed.

"I just heard the news."

"What news?" Haymitch gets up.

"The wedding. Everyone is talking about it."

Wedding? _Oh..._

"The prince is getting married." Beetee says.

I smile so big, I think I may start jumping around. Peeta is going to marry me.

"Are you sure?" Haymitch doubts.

"Why wouldn't I?" Beetee questions.

"If he's going to marry Katniss, he would have proposed to her. Something that didn't happen yet."

I forget their conversation and look myself in the mirror. I adjust my loose hair and put on a gentle smile. I can't even think properly. I only had today for one last chance and I didn't do anything. It came to me.

"Katniss." I turn to Haymitch. "Did you hear what I said?"

I nod and give him a small pet on the head. I open the door and walk quickly through the hall. I stop suddenly at the top of the staircase when I see Peeta and Finnick on the main hall. Beside Peeta there's a girl. She looks up at him and my eyes widen. She's the girl from the beach. The one Peeta thinks that saved him. My smile falls.

I hide behind one column and watch their conversation. I don't understand what's happening.

"Are you sure she's the girl?" Finnick asks.

"Yes." Peeta looks at the girl and puts his arm around her. I feel my throat closing.

"Well it seems I was wrong." Finnick smiles. "She is real and very pretty."

I hold tightly to the column, so my legs won't give up on me.

"What's your name, my dear?" He asks.

"Glimmer." She smiles sweetly.

"Very lovely." He says but it seems forced. "So when will the wedding be?"

"Today." Peeta orders. _No._

"That fast?" Finnick raises an eyebrow. "You know things like this take time and you just found the girl."

"The ship with the guests will leave today before sunset." His voice sounds strange.

"...Alright." Finnick says. "I'll go arrange everything."

He walks away, leaving Peeta and Glimmer alone. I turn around and rest against the wall.

He is getting married to her. Not me. I start breathing heavily. I can't believe it. Why can't he see she isn't the girl that saved him? She could't have possibly sang to him. Her voice isn't my voice. I rest my hand on my forehead and close my eyes. My last chance to make him love me. Now ruined. He believes she is the one and there's nothing I can do. He looked so hipnotized by her. So in love with her. I let a few tears fall and then walk away from that scene.

I walk slowly, supporting my weight with the walls. I open the door and rest against it, once closed.

"Katniss?"

Haymitch and Beetee are still standing on top of the bed.

I shake my head and sink to the floor, letting the real tears fall now. Haymitch and Beetee don't say anything and let me cry over everything. Suddenly there's a knock on the door.

"See you later." Beetee flies through the open window.

I get up from the floor and clean the tears from my face quickly while Haymitch hides under the bed.

I open the door and to my surprise, Finnick stands there.

"Good morning." He smiles but soon disappears. "Are you ok?"

I nod but just looking at him, I almost crying again. I breath slowly and give him a small smile.

"Well..." He coughs. "I just came to say... that... uh... Peeta is getting married."

I pretend to be surpised but deep down, I break just hearing those words again.

"Yeah... Crazy." He says. "I guess the girl was real after all."

"But I wanted to invite you to the wedding. I know you only have been here for two days but Peeta cares about you a lot and it would be pleasant if you attend it." He suggests.

I keep looking at him, not knowing what to say. Watch the person you love marry another when after you'll have to disappear forever. And why is Finnick inviting me? So later they can laugh at me?

I shake my head and look down.

"Oh... well, that's ok." He says disappointed. "But if you change your mind, you can always come and I'll tell Effie to help you dress."

I look up and smile. He nods and leaves. I close the door and lay down on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Katniss," Haymitch starts." I always told you humans were horrible creatures."

I turn away from him and close my eyes. _Please leave me alone._

* * *

I wait for everyone to get inside the ship while I hide behind one of the port's wood column. Finnick is last to enter and he looks back, hoping to see me. I didn't say anything to him and spent the rest of the day in my room, lying down on the bed or staring at the sea through the window. No one came to bother me or tell me it was time for lunch. Everyone was busy with the preparations for the wedding. I haven't seen Peeta since this morning and I miss seeing his smile and those blue eyes. I think if I was to stand in front of him, he wouldn't say a word or recognize me. He's blinded by that girl.

The ship starts moving away from the port so I walk slowly to it's edge. I still can hear some laughter and music from the ship. The sun is getting closer to the horizon and casts various colours upon the water surface. I only have to wait a few hours before everything ends. I sigh and sit at the edge of the port.

I look down at the water and see Gale emerging. He's frowning but his eyes tell different. They're full of anger and sadness. When I told him, just a few moments ago, he was ready to go after Peeta and kill him himself. He shouted and cursed. I should be surprised by his outburst but I didn't give it much importance and it was better to let him say what he wanted.

I feel something wet trail down my cheek. I don't clean it. No one's here to see the tears of a poor mute girl.

"Katniss!"

I look up and see Beetee flying fast towards us. I get up swiftly.

"Katniss..." He lands and start talking really fast.

"Could you please shut up and talk slowly!" Haymitch snaps.

Beetee takes a deep breath. "The ship...no... The girl, she's a fake."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Haymitch asks.

"I saw the girl and she was talking with the Sea Witch."

Sea Witch? Coin?

"Huh?"

"This is all a scheme. Coin is helping the girl marry the prince and she's using your voice." Beetee explains.

_Oh no..._

I got to do something before they get married. I look around, trying to find something that will help me get to the ship. There's no other way but to swim. I jump into the water but soon enough I come up gasping for air. I'm drowning and my hair is all over my face.

"We got to stop the wedding." Gale says.

"Grab onto this sweetheart." Haymitch cuts some ropes and several barrels fall into the water. I grab onto one quickly. "Gale, take her to the ship fast." I hand Gale a piece of rope attached to the barrel and he starts swimming in direction of the ship.

Gale is pulling the barrel with so much strength, I think it's going to break. The sun has already come in contact with the horizon. I don't have enough time and we are still far from the ship. What will I do when I get to the ship? I can always beat the crap out of that girl for stealing Peeta from me or I can go straight to Peeta and kiss him. I don't care if he rejects me, I just want him to know how much I love him before I go.

"We're almost there." Gale gasps.

The ship has stopped so we get to it quickly. I grab onto the anchor's chain and start climb it. I put my hands on the ship's railing and pull myself up. When I look at the ship's deck, everyone is running around and several birds and marine animals are attacking the girl.

**The next chapter is the good part. Muahahah.**

**Also, the girl is Glimmer. It was kind of obvious. She doesn't like Katniss so she was the right girl.**

**And OH MY GOD! That final trailer of Catching Fire was just... I was trembling everywhere when I saw Peeta shouting at Katniss "It's not real!" Also, don't forget to review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I loved writing this chapter because I get to do evil things to the characters. Muahahahah.**

**I don't own THG characters nor The Little Mermaid world. Enjoy!**

* * *

People are running and screaming, trying to escape the clutter of animals flying and jumping into the ship.

Searching for Peeta, I spot him, standing still, in front of the altar. I pass both of my legs onto the deck with some difficulty, do to my drenched dress and walk quickly to him.

"Saving your prince?" I stop suddenly and turn around. A woman with long hair is smiling evily at me. Something about her is very familiar. "Well, he won't be yours for long."

I keep staring at her when a shadow flickers in her eyes. _Coin._

"I always wanted one of King Everdeen's daughter in my personal garden." She teases. "And when the opportunity of your little love for the prince come, I couldn't pass on that. I'll make your daddy fall on his tail and beg for your life."

I don't think for a second and lunge myself at her. I punch her but she's quick and grabs my arm, sending me into the wood floor. I fall on my back and it feels like the air left my lungs.

"How humans are fragile." Coin says menacingly.

I try to get up but the little air I have in my lungs isn't helping. I see Coin walking to me and she kicks my side. I scream but no one hears it.

"I guess your prince won't save you this time." She smiles.

Just then, I hear a shout and then something falls, shattering against the floor. A melodious sound echoes in the silence that follows the mess of shouting. Coin's eyes widen and she backs away from me. I feel a change inside me and then something entering my body, specially my throat. It feels warmer and softer. I get up slowly and everyone is looking at me. Coin is looking shocked, everyone is quiet, the girl looks ready to explode and Peeta...

He's looking doubtfully at me.

"Katniss?"

I stare at him, not knowing what to say.

"Hi." I smile.

His eyes widen but he smiles so big, he could start laughing. "You can talk." He walks quickly to me and lifting me off of the ground, hugging me. I chuckle and he holds me closer. He puts me down and looks in my eyes, keeping his arms around me.

"I think I always knew you were that girl." He smiles.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I hear the girl shout furiously at me. "You think you can come here and ruin my wedding?!"

I ignore her and focus on Peeta. "I tried to tell you so many times but you had other in mind."

"I was stupid. I had decided to go talk to you after but my mind went blank and I forgot everything." He confesses. "But doesn't matter now."

I smile at him. He leans down but his lips don't touch mine. Instead, I feel a strong sting in my legs. I cry out, slipping from his hold. I fall to the floor and Peeta looks in horror at me. My legs are no more. A mermaid tail has replace them. _How?_ I look at the horizon and the sun has already set. _No..._

Coin starts laughing manically. Suddenly her entire body changes and she reveals her true form. Everyone gasps and cries out in shock.

"Time's up!" Coin shouts. She looks around the deck, looking for something or someone. Swiftly, one of her tentacles reaches for the girl, Glimmer, and she grabs her by the neck, raising her from the floor. I see Glimmer gasping for air, clawing at the tight hold the tentacle has around her throat. "You did a wonderful job, so here's a little gift." The tentacle squeezes Glimmer's throat tighter and I think I hear a crack when Glimmer's head falls to the side. I gasp. _She killed the girl._

Coin lets the girl fall to the floor, like a rag doll and starts coming towards me. Suddenly, Peeta steps in front of me. I feel so helpless in my tail.

"_You_ think you can face _me_?" Coin smirks.

"I won't let her go. Not now, not ever." Peeta warns.

"You humans are pathetic." Abruptly, Coin pushes Peeta to side and he crashes into the floor with a big impact.

"Peeta!" I shout.

Coin grabs me with two of her tentacles, holding me tightly and dives into the sea. My dress transforms into foam once we enter the sea, giving me back my bra and I can breath normally inside water again. I struggle against her hold.

"Poor little princess thought she could beat me." She says. "Think twice before you do that."

"Coin!" She stops and turns around. _Dad._

"Oh, King Everdeen... What a nice surprise." She jokes.

"Let her go." He threatens. I also see Haymitch, standing next to him, staring menacingly at Coin.

"She's mine!" Coin says. "And you can't do anything about it." She snaps her fingers and the golden contract appears. My father looks furious just by looking at the paper.

"Dad, please, I didn't mean it." I say desperatedly. Just the look on his face tells me he isn't going to help me. He'll disown me for ever doing such a thing.

Coin keeps looking at him, sneakingly. "Well there's always a little trade we can do."

"What?" He asks calmly.

"You precious little daughter for the crown." My dad's eyes widen.

"You don't want to see your daughter as my favourite flower in my garden, do you?" Coin says darkly.

My dad debates this. I can see his eyes moving according his train of thought. I would give my life to save him but he would never let me do it. He sighs tiredly and raises his trident to the golden paper. With one movement, he writes his name, trading me for the crown.

"I guess I always knew you would do that." Coin laughs.

Coin snaps her fingers again, making the contract disappear but this time, my dad is surrounded by a bright light. When the light vanishes, all that's left off of him are the crown and the trident. He is a polyp. I struggle harder against her hold. She lets go of me but without sending me against a rock, making me hit my head. I try to get up, slowly and when I turn, I see Coin with the crown on her head, admiring the trident. All the fury and anger I have ever felt is bubbling inside of me. I lost my mother. I can't loose my father and let this monster rule Atlantis.

I throw myself at her and grab her hair, trying to get the crown but she flips me and sends me into the sandy ground.

"That isn't a way to treat your new queen." She warns. "I think you need to learn a lesson."

She points the trident at me, just when she cries out in pain. She turns and I see Peeta trying to swim above us, holding his breath. He threw the spear.

"Peeta, go!" I shout.

"He just doesn't give up." She growls. "Seneca, Plutarch. After him, now!"

The two eels appear out of nowhere and swim fast towards Peeta, who has managed to swim to the surface. They pull him down quickly, leaving him with little oxygen to breath. I look around, trying to find something that'll help him. I find a sharp rock, when I see Haymitch and Gale fighting the eels. They let go of Peeta and he swim towards the surface.

"Stupid fishes." Coin curses.

She raises the trident to Peeta but I pull her hair quickly and instead the trident hits the eels, making them explode. She gasps. While she's too busy mourning over the eels, I swim away from her, thanking Gale and Haymitch and emerge through the water surface. The sky looks ready to explode with heavy rain and strong wind. The clouds are black, dark purple and gray and the water around me is already forming big waves.

"Peeta!" I call. I look sideways, trying to see him.

"Katniss." I turn back around and see Peeta swimming my way.

"You have to leave, now." I say desperated.

He doesn't listen and holds me to him, when he reaches me. I put my arms around his neck and hug him tightly. "You need to leave." I repeat.

"I won't lose you again." He looks deeply into my eyes. I can see in his eyes the fright and the desperation he's feeling if he leaves me. I nod and he kisses my forehead.

Suddenly, I feel the water almost bursting beneath my tail when something big emerges from the bottom of the ocean and starts raising towards the sky. My eyes widen. _Coin._

**I think next chapter will be the last :( but it will be full of fluffy things. Except the first part. Don't forget to review on this awsome chapter XD in the little box down below. Thanks :)**

**17 days! Catching Fire is almost here! *squeal***


	13. Chapter 13

**It seems this isn't the last chapter :)**

**I don't own THG characters nor The Little Mermaid world. Enjoy!**

* * *

Coin continues growing and growing while looking down at me and Peeta.

The heavy rain, loud lightning and gigantic waves create a perfect background for her. She isn't a feared sea criature. She is a feared goddess.

She laughs. Her voice echoes through the dark sky. "So pitiful."

Like a downfall of a cliff, one of her tentacles crashes into the water, creating a massive wave. The wave falls against me and Peeta and we break apart. I shout his name but it's swallowed by the water. Underwater, I can see almost every sunken ship moving from its place and being dragged toward a water tornado Coin made.

I swim against the waves and emerge. Wave upon wave block my vision and I can't discover Peeta's whereabouts. I turn just in time when one of the sunken ship emerges and moves past me. I hold tightly to one rock near by. I look around and then see a shadow moving and being swallowed by the water. _Peeta._

When I'm ready to dive and go save him, Coin turns my way and with the trident, destroys the rock. The strong wind pushes me into the tornado and I fall with a thud into the sea's sandy ground. I look up and it feels like I'm inside an abyss. The walls move all around me, making me a bit dizzy and at the top, Coin is looking down at me.

"You will kneel before me as your daddy did." She smiles evilly.

"I will never kneel before a monster who already lost." I shout.

"No." She warns. "This is just my beginning."

She points the trident at me but I dodge the blow. She screams furiously and sends another blow at me. The entire blow doesn't hit me but some sparks falls on one of my tail's fin, burning it. I shout in agony. The fin is completely burned and I see some blood trailing down from the raw flesh where the fin was attached to the tail.

"I guess you will kneel after all." She laughs menacingly.

She points the trident again at me. I wait for the next blow, holding my tail cautiously but I only hear a loud scream. I look up and see one of the sunken ships trepassing Coin's stomach. She lets go of the trident and in one swift movement, the tornardo breaks and the entire sea water falls on top of me. I'm pushed and pulled by the water because I can't swim. My tail in numb and I can't move my arms against the force of the water so I crash into a rock, losing consciousness.

* * *

"Katniss."

I think I know that voice.

"Katniss."

My head hurts like hell. I just want people to leave me alone. I only want one person.

I open my eyes quickly, sitting up.

"Peeta." I look around but all I see are Annie and Madge. I'm in my bedroom in the palace.

"Katniss." Annie hugs me. "We thought we had lost you."

"Where's Peeta?" I ask them.

"Who?"

Of course, they don't know who he is. I try to get up but a pain so strong shoots through my tail, I have to bite my lip from screaming.

"You need to lie down." Madge says gently, pushing me down. "Your left fin is destroyed and Father is trying to treat it but it won't grow."

"I don't care. I need to see Peeta." I say a bit too loud.

Someone coughs. Madge and Annie turn and I see my dad by the bedroom entrance.

"Girls, could you please give me a moment with Katniss?" Dad requests.

They nod. Annie hugs me one last time and Madge gives my hand a reassuring squeeze, before leaving. I sit slowly when my dad comes near my bed. We look at each other before he releases a deep breath.

"I don't know what to say." He looks at my tail. I also look and see the end of it covered with algae. "For three days we searched and not a clue from you. And then I find you with that witch."

He looks at me again. His eyes, despite his calm face, have written all the fear and despair he felt. "You love him."

I stare at him. "Yes." I whisper.

He sighs. "Why?"

"He is different. He also makes me feel different. In a good way." I say. "I love him, dad and I'll never stop."

He leaves my bed side and start swimming back and forth. I hope he doesn't forbide me from seeing Peeta ever again. It would feel like when my mother died. Something would be taken from me - another part of me - and I would be left wandering through the palace's halls and the sea, without a purpose.

"I just want you to be happy." My father's voice breaks my thoughts. "Even if it's beside a human."

"What?" I don't understand.

"I'm letting you become part of their world." He clarifies.

I don't believe it. _Did my father finally realise the truth about humans?_ I smile genuinely. My father is a person who doesn't show his emotions a lot - I take after him on that - but, right now, he gives me a small smile.

"Can I go now?" I ask him.

"Katniss, your tail is not fully healed. You can't swim to the surface." He says.

"Dad, I need to know if he's alright." I plead. "After what happened, I couldn't find him. I just want to see if he's safe."

"Please, dad." He gives me a stern look. "If you want me to be happy, you would do that for me."

He keeps looking at me and then sighs. "...Alright"

* * *

We reach the surface, when the sun is already rising.

My dad had to carry me since my tail is still healing but I know I won't be using it for long. It feels like when I was learning to walk on legs. Peeta had to carry me. He felt so warm and comfortable.

"Are you sure, sir?" Haymitch asks my dad.

Haymitch wasn't very found of the idea but, I know, deep down he will always want what's best for me. The same as my father.

My dad nods at Haymitch and we swim closer to the sand. I see a rock and tell my dad to put me there. Maybe this way, Peeta will see me. When I'm positioned on the rock, I start looking around at the beach, trying to find Peeta but it's empty. Maybe he thinks I forgot about him and he gave up.

"There."

I look where Haymitch pointed and see a body lying down on the sand.

I turn quickly and look at my father. Everything I'm feeling and want, I transmite in one look. Also, I hope he understands that I'm not saying goodbye. I will always want him to be a part of my life as well as my sisters. He nods at me, reassuringly and with a soft movement from the trident, I feel the change in my body again.

The transformation is over.

I look down at my legs. They feel like my old ones. I stretch them and wince when I try to move my left foot. It seems the injure in my fin has pass to my human foot. I dip my feet on the water and then let go of the rock. I fall into the water but quickly swim up. I try not to move my left feet. I turn and look one last time at my dad and Haymitch. They both nod at me. I look away and swim to the sand. When I can feel it beneath my feet, I walk the rest to the beach. The light blue dress my dad put on me clings to my body and I have to take small steps until I reach the dry sand.

I spot Peeta a few feet away from me. When I'm near him, I see his body moving. He places a hand in his forehead and mumbles something. I can feel the smile on my face.

"Peeta." I call his name.

He turns his head and his eyes widen when he sees me. He gets up quickly. He wobbles a bit but he doesn't give much importance to it and runs to me. I don't have time say anything when he swepts me off my feet and holds me to him by the waist. I smile and put my arms around his neck, hugging him too.

"I thought you had..." He whispers against my neck.

"I would never leave you." I reassure him.

He pulls away, still holding me. "I love hearing your voice."

I search his eyes, trying to find something that sounds wrong with his words. I know he wanted to find the girl from the beach - me - but he never said if he loved her. "Are you happy?"

He narrows his eyes. "Of course, I'm happy. Why would you think otherwise?"

I take a deep breath. "Because I don't belong in your world, because I'm a mermaid, because..."

"Katniss," He rests his forehead against mine and gazes deeply into my eyes. "I don't care what you are. What matters to me is _you_. Who _you_ are inside."

We look at each other, not knowing what words to say. I thought he would feel repulsion of me. Once he found out what I was, maybe he had stopped loving me. I don't know what I would do. I was already in too deep with him.

"Alright." I whisper.

**Sorry it took too long to write this chapter and I'm sorry they don't kiss *evil laugh* But don't worry, next chapter they will kiss and there will be a cute scene between two other characters. Don't forget to review :)**


End file.
